Life Changes
by LadyBeri
Summary: "BUTTERCUP!"  I froze in shock. What the hell happen?  "BUTTERCUP, YOU MURDERER!"  What? Me a murderer?...What did I do?  Warning contains sex, language and violence.


_**Disclaimer; I do not own anything in Powerpuff girls, if I did, I would own just Ace 3!**_

Time Setting- 6:00pm 28/08/10** PRESENT TIME**

**CHAPTER ONE**

**Buttercup POV  
**

"BUTTERCUP!"

I froze in shock. _What the hell happen?_

"BUTTERCUP, YOU MURDERER!"

_What? Me a murderer? What did I do? I am so confused, did I lash out on an innocent or was it a villain? _ My body twisted around, facing my sisters. Blossom was glaring at me with complete hate. Bubbles were staring at me with flowing tears.

_What did I do?_

Time Setting- 6:00am 21/08/10** WEEK BEFORE**

**Third Person**

"Buttercup school, hurry up!" The Professor shouted, but the call had no effect on the snoring green teen. She turned in her bed, warm in the sheets; her hands felt a naked chest. That woke her up.

"What the hell are you doing here, Butch? Get lost!" She growled angrily and heaved him harshly out of her bed. Slumping on the floor, he groaned.

"But babe..." he started but his words were cut word by a laser flash, hitting him with such force that it caused him to fly to the other side of the room.

"Get out!" Buttercup commanded. Butch sighed; he gathered his pants, shoes and underwear, he jumped out of the window, flying back to his place. Buttercup exhaled loudly.

"Thank god. Never again I gonna sleep with a guy at my house, what a stupid idea. And he wasn't even great, all shit, no pleasure. Disappointed," she muttered to herself as she threw off the blankets and cracked her neck. She noticed that she was stilling wearing Butch's over sized shirt. She wrinkled her nose in disgusted, it smelt awful.

"Bloody men..." she sighed darkly, peeling the shirt off, exposing her bare body to the world; she lifted from her bed and walked to a mirror, implanted on the door of her closet. She studied herself, not in vain but in amazement how much she changed. Starting at her in her reflection was an eighteen year old superhero. The basics. But her eyes roamed on the reflection closer, her fit pale skin body with feminie muscles clearly outline, her lush beautiful green oval eyes flicked from her main body to focal parts, one was her breasts, now officially C cup, and she narrowed her eyes at that. She wasn't like Bubbles who love to the charm the guys, she was a fighter and sometimes those...things she likes to called them, gets in the way of her training. And money expenses. Her midnight black hair, shoulder length with small flicks to the side, she debated to herself whether to keep it or crop it. Hard decision.

_Stupid gym bras...stupid boobs._ She thought to herself as she twisted her body to view her back, it was a nice arch, outlining her feminie body wonderfully. She pulled herself away from the mirror, though she doesn't fully accept her body, she will live through it. Slowly she pilled cloths on her, dreading the moments of school. It was her final week of school work, her year almost officially end, something she looked forward since the beginning of kindergarten but the work, not so much.

"BUTTERCUP, HURRY!" a different voice yelled, Bubbles.

"Must be because she is waiting for her current boyfriend," the troublesome teen growled, soon enough Bubbles confirmed.

"I want to meet Sam, so get down stairs!" Bubbles shouted Buttercup rolled her eyes in annoyance.

_Great, another one. What were the odds? Now I have to bother to make her happy. Greeaat. _

She threw on her usual outfit, knee length black boots, green tights with a black skirt and a green ACDC shirt. The works. She checked her appearance, her hair is naturally straighten and manageable, even as sex hair. She brushed it a couple of times, just to tidy it up and took her eyeliner from her makeup drawer. Funny enough it was only her eyeliner, clear lip-gloss and mascara that lived there, and that's how she liked it. She applied her eyeliner and mascara and took her lip gloss with her. Every girl should have something to stop cracking lips. She looked again.

_Excellent, _she thought, her strange appearance. Grabbing her PE uniform, she flew downstairs. As soon Bubbles located her, the blue Powerpuff glared at her.

"Took long enough, and why do you always way that depressing clothing," Bubbles muttered, Buttercup hissed and started to eat, it was only 7 and Bubbles wants to leave.

_Hell no_. She started to eat, piling scrambled eggs, bacon and a glass of orange juice by her, Bubbles waited impatiently, tapping her foot.

"That's not gonna make me faster," Buttercup droned as she eat slowly, trying to pissed off her little sister. Bubbles clenched her fists. Buttercup smiled. Then a change of events happen.

"I'm home!" Buttercup's other sister shouted.

_Oh. Shit._

Blossom raced through the door, kissing her father a hello and hugging Bubbles. The Professor smiled and hugged his redhead daughter.

"How are you, Blossom?" He asked, piling a plate for her, Blossom smiled as she received the plate of food.

"I am fine, just multitasking my way through life. No biggie," the smart redhead said as she started to eat, Bubbles smiled as she started to tug Blossom's sleeve.

_This is bad._

"Yes Bubbles?"

"Buttercup been mean to me," Bubbles whined as Buttercup snarled silently.

Blossom's head turned and glared at the green Powerpuff, Buttercup shrugged and returned to her food. Blossom cleared her throat causing Buttercup groaned very loudly.

_Here we go again_

"Buttercup, as a member of this team, you should act responsible and don't fight," Blossom said sternly but all Buttercup heard was...

_Blah, blah, blllllaaaah!_

Blossom narrowed her eyes at her sister and stood upright, her pose straight and firm while Buttercup's were slumped and relaxed. The sisters' eyesight met, a flame burn around them, the hatred between the sisters was very noticeable, ever since Blossom open her mouth and complain to the Professor about Buttercup's lack of interest of school and her studies, causing Buttercup to scream some unkind words at her, end result Blossom is now living with Brick and only comes back for the Professor and Bubbles oh also of course to piss off Buttercup.

"Are you even listening to me Buttercup?" Blossom's voice was filled with annoyance; Buttercup couldn't help it but to smile. Watching her bossy sister, the black haired Powerpuff leaned across the table, eyes locked.

"You ain't the supreme leader, remember sis? So shut your mouth and eat, we have school," Buttercup said, mocking slightly. She lost all respect for her sister as leader and a fighter when Blossom said she had enough of crime fighting, wanting to dedicate her life to studies and school. Blossom glowered at Buttercup, stepping forward, toe to toe with her hothead sister.

"No, I'm not leader but I am still the oldest so you should shut your mouth before I literally shut it for you," Blossom said in fake sweetest, Buttercup snarled soundless but before the girl could do anything The Professor cleared his throat, Buttercup glanced at him then back off, only her father can stop her, he made her feel guilty whenever she did something to upset, the old man smiled at her, Buttercup looked away, she can't stand eye contact with The Professor, it just reminded her of her mistakes of her past. She ate as The Professor step forwards to talk to his girls.

"As you know, I am so proud of you girls, you finished finish school and ready to take flight into the sky, like responsible adults," The Professor began, the girls shared a look, that is the normal introduction by their father, it never changes.

"But as you know I am going to retire and be married soon and I know I told you guys a million of times about the wedding, are you sure you girls can handle it?" He asked, worried about the girls' busy lifestyle, he didn't want to pile more work on their already overload plate but the girls offered their help and The Professor always needs a little of extra help.

"Dad, we told you, it's okay," Blossom smiled upon her father and Bubbles.

"Yeah me and Blossom can handle everything," Bubbles chirped in, then instantly regretted her words. Buttercup slowly stood, throwing her fork down and storming off, Bubbles leaped out of her seat, about to apologize but her words would be meaningless. Blossom watched Buttercup stormed off, rolling her eyes.

"Hothead," she muttered then pulled Bubbles closer to her, discussing the wedding, Bubbles nodded and smiled but her mind wandered to Buttercup.

Alone in her room Buttercup flicked opened a family album, usually she degraded herself to something she thinks sissy but the warm family moments always has its way to cause a smile on her stern face. She paused on one photo, the whole family at the time when the girls were five. She stared at the photo, it hit her hard, she missed those moments where she was carefree but now…as soon school ends she is adult and her child life is gone forever, she roughly turned the pages, skipping all the childhood memories but one photo stopped her. It was the Gang Green Gang, she focus on it, the faces where different compared to now, so young all those years ago. She looked at Snake, co-leader, he is now famous artist, his works has been everywhere, Buttercup's eyes wandered to Big Billy, his life leads as a wrestler, a very good one, Buttercup shook her slightly in disbelief then glanced at Lil' Arturo, who knew he was such a good cook, Buttercup let a little chuckled then gazed at Grubber, now he was called Sir Grubber, being extremely talented in Maths. Buttercup smiled to herself, the years that caused a difference with criminals by the pass years, everyone leads a better life because they changed.

"About time," Buttercup muttered then she paused at the leader of the gang; Ace. No one knows what he is doing with his life, Buttercup glazed at wonder on Ace's sixteen year old face, she thought he was handsome, incredibly handsome but downright jerk, after she let her feelings show for Ace, which almost her sisters it be killed she been careful to keep it professional, which means no romance at all. Buttercup sighed loudly, she wish that Ace was easy to locate like the other members of Gang Green Gang; she could ask him out for a drink…or more. Buttercup shook the thought out, no, it is impossible to go out with a former criminal or he could still be a criminal now, it was out the question, besides she has more important stuff to focus on, the finals football match, her school crap, the crime fighting and the wedding. Far too much, to add a boyfriend is just overboard. Buttercup gently closed the photo album and walked into the bathroom, to clean her teeth, her mind pondered on her father's wedding. She knew that she was attending but no idea what to wear… horror struck her when she thought of a pink dress, Bubbles and Blossom would choose that for her to wear, Bubbles wanted her to wear it because it would look 'pretty' and Blossom would just want Buttercup pissed off. Buttercup spat into the sink and walked downstairs, there was Bubbles still waiting for her, Bubbles smiled gently, Buttercup nodded back.

"Ready?" Bubbles asked as she lifted her backpack and swang in on her shoulders.

"Yeah…Where is Blossom?" Buttercup muttered as she too gathered her sport bag, filled with her P.E cloths and equipment and school books.

"Talking to dad, he warned her about being nicer to you…" Bubbles whispered gently.

"Ah…I wish he stopped doing that, makes me feel weak, like I can't stand up for myself," Buttercup sighed as she walked to the front door, away to take off.

"Buttercup about before…about the wedding, I didn't mean to…I am so sorry Buttercup," Bubbles' eyes welled up, Buttercup turned to her sister and gave a small smile, kissing her forehead.

"Don't worry, okay? Let's just go to school sis," Buttercup said as she launched in the sky, leaving Bubbles alone with a flash of lush green light. Bubbles sighed heavily. Life is sure as hell different now.

_Thank you to everyone who read this chapter, I will be updating regularly... Which kinda means like monthly due to school work ect._


End file.
